Farewell
by ObsidianEbony
Summary: Farewell: good wishes on parting; saying goodbye. Farewell: something nobody ever wants to say.


**Farewell**

ObsidianEbony

Date created: Oct. 22, 2008

Summary: Farewell: good wishes on parting; saying goodbye. Farewell: something nobody ever wants to say.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight was created by Matsuri Hino and does not belong to me. The anime also doesn't belong to me. Dialogue is from SGK and that also doesn't belong to me. I own nothing except a cookie (which I just ate), my hat, and…I can't think of anything else.

* * *

Pain.

That was the first sensation he felt. So much pain, just like fire, burning on his body. He was intensely hot, and yet felt unbearably frozen, as if encased in ice.

Why was he feeling this? Why did he feel such intolerable pain? What had gone wrong?

Suddenly, in a rush of recent memories, it all came back to him.

* * *

_Yuuki had just been thrown off the school building by her precious "friend", the Level E._

_He felt furious. How dare he treat her like that?! How dare he toss her out like some animal?! Yuuki was beautiful, perfect, and powerful, just like Juuri._

_But he couldn't afford to lose control now. Not when he had her so close to his grasp._

"_Hey, don't go handling my little bird in such a rough manner. You should just be quiet and let me devour you to make your strength a part of mine."_

_The boy had potential, he admitted. He could see why such a perfect being like Yuuki would…notice him. He would never acknowledge that Yuuki had some _feelings_ for the lowlife. But still, the power he possessed…delicious._

"_You know, I was waiting for you to be ripe to eat. Shizuka planted the seeds and Kaname raised you. Now it is time for me to harvest the fruits. Your whole life was violated and manipulated by purebloods, and now you will disappear the same way you lived."_

_The arrogant brat didn't even flinch. Instead, he brought up those wretched rose vines. "Yeah, and that's why I'm going to kill every single one of you freaks."_

_The vines shot at him and grasped his left arm. Thorns dug into his sleeve, puncturing skin and drawing blood, _his _blood._

_He heard a slight rustle behind him. There was his son…Senri, was it? The boy had apparently broken free of his hold. Oh well, the boy had no further purpose, and he would've killed him sooner or later._

_The young whelp was carrying a girl. He remembered the bolts of electricity. That had been her…Rima. She would've been a good meal._

_Sending a smirk at his son, he turned away as the boy fled. The coward._

_He couldn't afford to turn his attention away from the little prefect. Those thorns were apparently anti-vampire; plus, they injected slow paralyzing venom into his body. _

_Sending a rush of power at his opponent, he went into the cloud of dust. He would hide and emerge later._

_Suddenly he stopped. Juuri…He smelled Juuri, that lovely chocolate smell that always appeared whenever she would walk into a room._

_He rushed towards the source. It was Juuri! She had come back! Excitement and lust coursed through his veins as he remembered her._

"_Juuri…" She was holding that ugly scythe, Artemis. It wasn't nearly as wonderful as Juuri herself. Juuri was incredibly powerful, a queen among queens._

_She sent him a look of disgust and hatred. Why? Why did Juuri not love him? Why Haruka, his 'adorable' younger brother?_

"_Why am I not good enough, Juuri?" he implored, "Why? What is it that I am missing? What should I do for you to…Even though I…" He faltered. Did Juuri know of his feelings for her? Did she know? He had to tell her._

"_Even though I…love you so much that I feel like eating you whole…"_

_He felt a stabbing sensation in his back, Artemis the scythe. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered now that Juuri was here._

"_Juuri…" Just the sound of her name was beautiful. "It's not the weapon I want…" He felt glee as he saw her eyes widen in realization._

The paralyzing venom had taken full effect as the thorns broke his body.

He caressed Juuri's cheek before he embraced the darkness. At last, he had revealed to Juuri of his feelings. He could now rest, knowing that Juuri knew.

_Farewell. May we meet again in another place, another time. Farewell…my love…_

* * *

**Author's Note**:

This popped into my head while I was watching Vampire Knight Guilty, or season 2 and listening to Suna no Oshiro (which is awesome). The fic probably sucks, and I don't blame you.

This was mostly about Rido and his point of view right before his death. I don't think I did too well. Meh.

The main thing I wanted to point out in this oneshot: Kuran Rido is a nut, insane, bats, whatever. So for those of you who are thinking _What the hell? Juuri's dead!_, she is. He just IMAGINED that Yuuki was Juuri in the end. If you want the details, read Vampire Knight Chapter 43.

I felt a little sorry for Rido in the end. I think that all he wanted was Juuri's love.

Anyway… this is probably the darkest thing I've ever written/typed. It was written in about…40 minutes 'cause I had some spare time.

So…off the swim practice for me! (T-T)

* * *

Please a comment/review to tell me your thoughts on this fic.


End file.
